A Great and Terrible Panic! at the Disco
by poyntersally
Summary: A Sweet Far Thing retold. It is almost faithful to the book, but with songs from Panic at the Disco's new album Pretty. Odd. Remember to read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Gemma Doyle Trilogy, or any of Panic at the Disco's songs. They belong to Libba Bray, and Panic.**

**If any of you have read my other fanfic, Midnight, and want me to finish it, please review it. I really need motivation. Speaking of which READ and REVIEW this story!!**

**I won't update until I get at least five reviews.**

**Told from Gemma's POV just like the books. It is my version of TSFT. I'm going to change some things, but most of the storyline is still there.**

_Chapter One: We're So Starving_

I stepped out of the carriage. At seeing Spence I was surprised how many emotions flooded up. I didn't even realize that I missed it. I looked up and saw my window, my room. The coachman was working on pulling my luggage down when Mrs. Nightwing and Brigid walked out to greet me.

"Miss Doyle, we are so glad that you had a safe journey." Mrs. Nightwing said as I fell in step with her. Brigid was trailing behind us. I looked back at her and smiled.

"I'll have your bags sent up to your room Miss Doyle."

"Thank you Brigid."

"If you'll excuse me Miss Doyle." Mrs. Nightwing left me alone in the empty hall. I stared up the stairs. Why was I afraid? Spence was my home, at least it felt more like a home than the house in London. I had just spent two weeks of vacation with Tom and Father, and Grandmama. Father was worse. Tom was trying too hard to be the man of the house, and Grandmama was upset at me for refusing Simon Middleton's proposal. Yes, she found out about that. The whole of London had found out about it. Supposedly, Simon had come home on night out of sorts, and told his mother everything. Supposedly, I broke his heart. Felicity told me the truth. Felicity told me about Lucy Fairchild.

I wasn't mad at Grandmama though. In fact I was mad at myself. I knew why I refused Simon's proposal, but I didn't understand it. Especially since I hadn't talked to Kartik in three months. He had to be purposely avoiding me. He had to be, and I hated it.

I reached my door, and stopped. Ann would be in there. She had to be; she had no where else to go. Both I and Felicity had gone home for vacation, and since Ann's little mishap while staying with the Worthington's still hadn't blown over she wasn't going to be going to London for a long time.

I took a deep breath. I opened the door. Two faces were staring back at me.

"Gemma! You're back!" Felicity got up from my bed, and walked toward me with her arms open. I hugged her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Fee, and you Ann." Ann nodded. She looked at Fee. Fee nodded back.

"Gemma." Fee led me to the bed, and sat me down. "When is the next time we can go to the realms?" She was speaking as though it was a question, but she believed that she didn't need my permission. I took notice to her word choice -"can" instead of "may." She knew that I wouldn't deny them. I hated it.

"Fee, I just got back."

"What better way to celebrate?" Ann had gotten up from her bed, and was walking around the room.

"Ann?" I tilted my head up waiting to hear her response.

"Yes Gem?"

"Do you both want to go to the realms?"

"Of course we both do Gemma . . . " I cut Fee off.

"Ann?"

"I would enjoy seeing the realms again. It feels as though it has been forever since I last . . . " Ann trailed off. I fixed my eyes on the floor.

"We can go to the realms tonight. I need some questions answered."

"Oh Gemma! Thank you! Thank you! How I do miss Pip. Oh Gemma!" Fee hugged me again. "I'm going to go put on something more sensible. Twilight is merely an hour away."

Fee exited the room. Ann didn't bother to try to stop the silence. I lay down, and thought of Kartik. I missed him.

We met Fee outside our room. Ann held the lantern. We all snuck quietly down the stairs, and didn't talk until we were in the woods. I made the door appear, and we all stepped through. Fee was in front of me and Ann. She saw them first.

**AN: Now to explain how the songs work. I am going to write them like a script. Example: Character Name-Song Lyric. Get it? Good.**

_Felicity: Oh! How it's been so long. We're so sorry we've been gone. We were busy writing songs for you._

**AN: Okay, I know the song thing doesn't make much sense, but go along with me.**

_Ann: Oh! How's it's been so long. We're so sorry we've been gone. We were busy writing songs for. . ._

_Anna and Felicity: You don't have to worry 'cause we're still the same band._

I stood and watched the two of them. Unlike Felicity and Ann, I knew the power of the realms. I knew how much hurt they could cause. They killed my mother, and they were taking my father away from me too.

_Ann and Felicity: You don't have to worry, you don't have to worry you don't. . ._

_Felicity: Oh! How it's been so long. We're so sorry we've been gone. We were busy writing songs for you._

"Oh Gemma isn't it great to be back?" Felicity asked me. Grabbing my hands and guiding me in a merry dance.

"Yes Fee. It's spectacular."

**So that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I know it was short, but I can't promise that the other's will be longer. There will be fifteen in all. The next one will the 'Northern Downpour'. Remember to review. I won't post the next chapter until I get five reviews (all from different people).**


End file.
